Tarradin Campaign
The Tarradin Campaign is an ongoing joint-Imperial campaign still being fought by the military forces of the Imperium, including five Space Marine Chapters, multiple Astra Militarum regiments and various Adeptus Mechanicus forces against the various enemies of Mankind. This conflict is currently taking place in the Tarradin System, located in the Ultima Segmentum in the Eastern Fringe. History The Tarradin Campaign is one of the bloodiest unrecorded campaign in the Imperial History. The conflict started when a renegade Tau fleet are committing atrocities by carpet bombing many Imperial planets. Among them were Jeras, Wojtyla, Texxus, and Attila, causing death toll for nearly millions. Tarradin system consist of nine planets, four moons, and an asteroid belt and as their prelude to the Third Sphere Expansions, the Tau Empire had successfully capture the Tarradin System from the Imperium rename it Tro'dan System. In response the Imperium sent five Space Marine Chapters and three Imperial Guard Regiment to recapture the system from the hands of xeno empire. The five Space Marine Chapters are the Space Naga,Thousand Blades, Storm Zealots, Spectral Wolves, and Gulf Hawks. The three Imperial Regiments that were sent to Tarradin were the 89th Panther Kavalier, the 117th Armageddon Steel Legion, and the 209th Texxus Rangers. This forces are sworn to liberate Tarradin from the alien empire to prevent the Third Sphere Expansion. The campaign begin when the Spectral Wolves under command of Claw Lord Hvitserk Raggarson and the entire regiment of the 89tth Panther Kavalier made planetfall upon Tarradin II. In just few hours later, the Gulf Hawks 3rd and 6th Company under leadership of Captain Michel Harland and Captain Tuskegee made planetfall deep within the enemy fort. In a few weeks, Tarradin II were liberated and many Tau outposts, garrisons, and research stationss were destroyed. Soon the Tarradin II fortified moons, the Polux V and Engra III were liberated by the 209th Texxus Rangers and the Gulf Hawks. While the Auxiliary forces were put to the sword in the void by the Thousand Blades 2nd Company fleet under leadership of captain Zymierski and Librarian Bhattia of the Space Nagas 4th Company. Meanwhile on a planet nearby the Tarradin System, M'keros. The Storm Zealot 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th Company alongside the Thousand Blades 4th, 7th, and 8th Company in retaliation, virus bomb the whole planet, killing the entire alien population in order to lure out the Tau Ethereal Aun Yarel and Commander Skyspear to battle. Planet M'keros were depopulated and it will take more than a few years for such planet to be naturally decontaminated. Successfully led a preemptive strike against the Tau, the Storm Zealots and the Thousand Blades return to Tarradin System, landing on recently liberated Tarradin IV and prepared themselves to fight the vast Tau reinforcements led by Commander Fire Spear. Through Commander Fire Spear's brilliant tactics, the Tau flanking detachment had successfully recapture Tarradin V. Just as the two forces are met in the midst of battle at the ash planet of Tarradin IV, a Tyranid Hive Fleet had been sighted at Tarradin IX killing every Tau forces and force the Tau Commander to immediately focus their armies back at the icy world. In a sudden, within an ancient temple of Tarradin IV, a horde of Khorne Berzerkers, Plague Marines, and Chaos Cultists began to poured forth, killing every guardsman and Space Marines alike. Captain Harland decide to initiate tactical retreat back to the moon of Zatros. The Chaos warband were led none other by Chaos Lord Abe Farren and Karazor the Butcher, both sought to sacrifice the whole system and its inhabitants for Chaos Undivided. Another trouble began to appeared, on the orbits of Tarradin VIII, a vast Necron fleet from the Nautekh dynasty had arrived led non other than Phaeron Tutmoteph who sought to claim a shard of C'tan that located deep within the catacombs of desert world of Tarradin VIII. In response, a webway gates long unused suddenly flickered to life and a large Aeldari army from four different craftworld poured forth in order to vanquish the Necrons and destroy the forces of destruction. The Imperium face more than what they expect. Through formation of the newly form Eastern Council that consist of leaders and commanders, they sought to eradicate every forces that challenge the Imperium. The Gulf Hawks, Storm Zealots and the Thousand Blades are agreed to contribute half of their chapter to win the system from xenos and daemons alike. The Eastern Council sworn in the name of the Emperor of Mankind that while the heretics, daemons, and xenos roam Tarradin there can be no peace, and there is only war. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines